Nice to Meet You
by waterdiva2014
Summary: What if… Well what if Gallagher hadn’t had the exchange with Blackthorne? What if Cammie and Zach hadn’t fallen in love sophomore year? What would happen when the two legendary spies finally meet? Little Zammie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing… blah blah blah. Whatever.

**A/N: I don't know where this story is going right now but it might be a one-shot. Tell me if I should make it more.**

_Summary: What if… Well what if Gallagher hadn't had the exchange with Blackthorne? What if Cammie and Zach hadn't fallen in love sophomore year? What would happen when the two legendary spies finally meet?_

Cammie's PoV

I am at work. Chief called me this morning and told me he HAD to talk to me this morning. So, I arrive here, expecting a mission or some other hard task.

What I never expected, is a surprise party. Yes, it's my birthday, but I haven't celebrated in years. I graduated from the Gallagher Academy last year so now I'm in the field. I've been on more successful missions than most people have had missions (not that I'm bragging I'm just filling you in). Along the way I've made some terrific friends.

So why didn't I expect this? Especially when I have best friends like Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry. Why? Because I forgot it was my birthday. Yes, I know fourteen different languages and cracked a NSA code at age 6 but I forgot my birthday.

Don't laugh at me. It's not funny. Okay fine it is. So laugh. You have five seconds to let it all out. 5-4-3-2-1. Done. Stop laughing.

So that's why I'm here at the "spy games." My friends decided to put together little games and exercises to test people's spy abilities at my birthday party. The Research and Development people don't look too thrilled, right now.

And that's when I saw a cocky looking young man standing next to Grant, Bex's boyfriend. We had met on a mission and I introduced him to Bex. They've been dating ever since. Yes, originally, Grant tried to woo me but after I round-house kicked him a couple times he got the picture that I _liked_ being single.

So I walk up to them. Grant see's me first and interrupt's the other guy saying, "Cameron, the bell of the party."

I laughed and gave him a hug. "Hi I'm Cameron Morgan." I said, extending a hand out to the stranger.

"Zachary Goode. Nice to meet you. And happy birthday." He said, shaking my hand.

Something about him seemed, different. I don't know what it was, but this man mesmerized me.

"Zach. This is the Cammie I was telling you about. The one who in Milan fell into this pile of-"

I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. "I thought I told you to never repeat that story, Grant. EW!" I squealed and pulled my hand away from his mouth. "Ew Grant! You licked me! Very mature." I said, wiping his tongue saliva on his white shirt.

"Aw, Cam. This is my second best shirt." He said inspecting the place I had wiped my hand. "And you can't keep that story from the world. The world needs to know how dangerous poodle poop can be."

"Shut up, Grant." I said, blushing. Did Grant actually have to embarrass me in front of this extremely handsome man I just met. And on my birthday!?!

"So the Chameleon doesn't like being joked about or be embarrassed?" The stranger told me. He seemed to be staring at me intently although his words were light and joking. I took a step back from his scrutiny.

"Well Chameleon's blend and go unnoticed. So yeah, it only makes sense. I don't like attracting attention to myself." I said, taking a step forward to glare into his green eyes that were filled with amusement.

"Then why'd you date Josh? That just put you in the spotlights, which," his voice turned mocking and girly, "you so hate doing?" He smirked at me.

The question hit me like a brick. How did he know about Josh? Grant didn't know so he couldn't have told him. I decided not to answer his question but to try to get the upper hand in this conversation, something I seriously didn't have at this moment.

_This boy is too cocky for his own good. It'll be fun to teach him a lesson._

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" I asked taking a step closer so that our bodies almost touched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grant trying to contain laughter. Then I took a couple steps back and said in a conceited voice, "Sorry but I only date _real_ men. Not wanna-be's like you."

He looked shocked. I decided to be nice so in a smiley voice (the guy probably thinks I'm bi-polar or something) I said;

"Well I just wanted to say hi and I hope you guys are having a good time. And thanks for helping make my birthday special. Bye guys!" I said waving.

I heard Grant tell him, "Don't worry, man. She likes you. She does that to people she likes… I think. Well, she kicked me but then again she said she didn't like me."

What was I doing? Why was I totally dissing/arguing with/flirting with some guy I just met?

I walked over to where Bex, Macey, and Liz were standing and waving at me. Macey pulled me into a hug and I whispered into her ear,

"Who is that guy next to Grant?" I asked, extremely curious. "Zach Goode? What's he do?"

"Spy, duh. The best of the best."

And I almost fainted. "You mean to tell me I just… I just…."

"You just what Cam?"

"You mean I just dissed, argued with, and even worse, flirted with the best male spy?"

Mom always said watch what you say to strangers. Right now I wish I had listened to her more.

**A/N: Haha Cammie. Well that's it. I think it'll be a one-shot. If u think I shud do a 2-shot or a story pleaz tell me. Don't 4get 2 review!!!**

**~waterdiva2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any story in awhile. Don't blame me!! My internet broke!!! And the stupid cable ppl wouldn't come fix it. But now for being so patient I'm gonna update ****each**** of my unfinished stories. Don't forget to review!**

Cammie's PoV

The chief, aka Mr. Solomon- my old CoveOps teacher and my godfather, called me in for an important mission today. So here I am, sitting in his office on a Saturday.

"Cameron- this mission is going to be extremely difficult, for many reasons. First of all the objective's hard. You have to take down head drug dealer. Second of all we think that there is a double agent among us. I'm telling you this now- don't trust to easily."

I fought for words. A traitor is a rare thing.

"I'll be careful."

"I know you will be. Just for safety and to be helpful we're allowing you one person to do technical stuff, a person for disguises, and a person to help on the mission. Yes, there will be other "partners" for you not including these people but you will need these people's help."

I smiled at him. He had just described my three best friends since the Gallagher Academy: Liz- the "bookworm", Macey the stylish one, and Bex- the one who always wanted to kick James Bond's butt and take his double 007 ranking.

"But if there's anyone I trust out of your partners, it's Zachary Goode."

I almost blanched. Zach Goode? The one I had totally embarrassed myself in front of just three days ago, Zach Goode? Dear heavenly father please let there be some kind of mistake or two people with the same name.

But just then I sensed someone in the door way. I saw _him,_ leaning on the doorframe. Oh my god. I start to hyperventilate _almost_, because, well I am a good spy.

"So we meet again." He said, smirking at me. Did he actually just say that? I had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't just my imagination.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I said, pinching my palm just to keep from stuttering. The pain helped me to focus.

"So here are you folders." Solomon said, completely oblivious to the tension growing in the room. If I was thirteen I would have been like AWKWARD TURTLE!! But I'm not, so I don't. Even though I'm totally thinking it.

"You'll be posing as fiancé's. Your other "partners" will be Tina Walters, Mike McCormick, and Lacy Williams. Your plane leaves tomorrow at seven in the morning." He walked back to his desk, obviously dismissing us. "Oh and good luck," he added as we walked out of the room.

I looked at my cover.

**Name: Blaise Anderson**

**Date of Birth: 12-4-88**

**Social Status: Fiancé to Kyle Meyers. Best friends to Lily James, Kimberly Walker, and Kaitlin Jepson**

"Um, I gotta go." I blurted as soon as I read my cover and the awkwardness between me and Zach couldn't have gotten much bigger.

I turned to go but a hand grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "You can trust me, you know."

I almost screamed (in a good way) as he said that and an intense look passed between us. Suddenly want consumed me. I wanted him, in a possessive way. I wanted to be able to claim that he was mine- his golden locks, gorgeous emerald eyes, chiseled features.

I looked away from him and bit my lip. The pain kept me focused on what to say and not that weird feeling that had just happened.

"Zach-" I started but he interrupted me.

"There's an enemy agent walking by looking at us. Assume the cover." He whispered to me.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" He asked.

I stopped being Cameron Morgan and started being Blaise Anderson, Kyle's girlfriend. "Of course. I can't wait!" I said.

He pulled me into a kiss, and let's just say I didn't try to stop him. It was long and sweet. I pulled away first once the man he pointed out had almost reached the end of the hallway.

I recognized him, that was my old boyfriend Sal. Oh my god Zach totally lied! I totally just kissed him for no reason! And he knew it too!

"What the _hell Zach!?!" _I whisper screeched at him after I recognized the man.

"What? You didn't seem to mind." And with that, he smirked and walked away.

And he left me thinking, _You're right Solomon. This will be the hardest mission._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing… ):

Cammie's PoV

"You ready?" Macey asked me as we walked, nay _strutted_, towards the jet waiting for us. She was asking about seeing Zach again, since I told my best friends what had happened and the kiss.

Um, no! The guy makes me queasy and I just ate a perfectly good egg and ham omeleat!

But I'm a spy, and a legendary one at that, so I lied and said, "Of course."

Macey turned and looked at me skeptically but all I did was pull my Gucci sunglasses down to cover up my eyes. If I was going to see, and probably talk to Zachary Goode about the other days, and don't want a rookie mistake like dilated pupils to blow my cover.

I handed my luggage over to a guy waiting by the jet. I turned around as I heard a shrieked "Cammie!" coming from behind me.

I turned to find a running Tina Walters running in my direction. Bex, Liz, and Macey got out of the way of that barreling girl. She ran so fast I didn't know if she could stop easily.

My theory was proved when she ran into me and I had to stumble backwards and do everything to keep my balance.

Once we both regained our balance she stepped back and said, "I've missed you!"

And I said, "Me too!" Even though the girl who was hugging me at the exact moment annoyed me more than Zachary Goode. So that's why I rolled my eyes while we hugged and made a weird face.

Only to have Zachary Goode see it as he was leaning on the stairs to the jet. He smirked and got onto the jet.

Never mind, I take that back about Tina. Zach is So. Much. Worse.

"Well we better get on the plane." I said I pulled out of the hug.

Tina nodded and went over to bombard and make life hell, I- I mean hug and talk with Bex, Liz, and Macey.

I got onto the plane and found my seat, next to Zach. He was already seated and I didn't really want to talk to the jerk, I was still embarrassed and angry about the kiss, and pulled out my iPod Touch.

Zach leaned over to see what song I was listening to, it was Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge by the way, and I shoved his head back onto his seat rest.

"Ow, you gave me a crick in my neck!" he said while trying to stretch out his neck.

All I did in response was smile innocently and bat my eyelashes at him. Wait, woah _what_ did I just do? This is so, unlike me.

We sat in silence most of the ride. But then I had to go to the bathroom so I got up, just as the plane tilted. I fell into Zach's lap and hit my head on the wall.

"Ouch, damn it!" I said and reached to feel the back of my head but someone's hand was already in my hair, looking for injury.

I wanted to scream and roll off of him onto the ground. I just washed my hair this morning and I don't want it _ruined_ by Zachary Goode, ew now I'm going to have to take another shower 'cuz I'm pretty sure he had cookie crumbs in his hands when he put his hands in my hair. Uh, he's so annoying, even though his hands felt amazing in my hair.

"You'll live." He said seriously.

"You're being nice." I said, honestly shocked. **(A/N: yes this was in the 2****nd**** book but it was so sweet I wanted to use it)**

"Don't tell anyone." He said with a smile as he helped me to my feet. I felt my hand reaching over to his head, wanting to stroke his hair like he had just done with me. Wait what? What the hell am I thinking?

I pulled my hand back from mid-air, grabbed my purse, and power walked to the bathroom. Once inside I breathed deeply trying to enjoy air without Zach's cologne.

I started a coughing spree as I smelled the sweet scent of poop. Ew, who didn't flush the toilet?

I kicked the flusher-thingy and closed the lid. Then I went to the sink and gripped the edges, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

Come on Cammie, get a grip! You are the legendary Cameron Morgan and you are not going to let some sexy, cocky, spy get in your head and mess you up.

I splashed some cold water on my face, but that couldn't distract me from Zach's emerald eyes. I started doing a few exercises to get my mind off of… things.

Dancing Queen was playing on my iPod so I started to sing along but tweak a few words.

I was going into the chorus again, "You are the boxing queen-" but I got sick of that song and went to next which was Push It by Corbin Bleu. I was singing along with the lyrics when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw an amused Zachary Goode. "If you're done, I would like a chance to poop too."

I grabbed my purse and stumbled back to my seat, livid. He was so rude! Then his accusations finally registered.

Oh. My. God. I was singing "push it, push it, to the limit" while in the bathroom supposedly pooping!

I gripped the arms of my seat. Then it happened. My omelet obviously decided it did not like flying first class because it wanted to make a trip up. I reached down and grabbed a barf bag.

Well, you kind of know what I did with it. When I was done I looked up to see a surprised/disgusted/queasy Zach Goode.

Of course Zach would see my most embarrassing moments. I dropped the barf bag on his seat and started laughing and crying. I was laughing so hard I shook. Finally I fell out of my seat and started rolling around on the floor, stamping my feet.

Now everyone on the plane was watching while I had what looked like a 'giggle fest.' But I was actually laughing and crying about how I can't pull myself together and what an idiot I am.

When my giggles and laughter had finally subsided I stood up and sat down mumbling, "Good times, good times."

"Um, Cammie are you okay?" A concerned Bex pushed past a disgusted Zachary Goode trying to remove my barf bag from his seat without touching it.

"No, I am so not okay!" I screamed a punched the airplane seat for emphasis. Unfortunately, I punched _Zach's_ seat.

And do you remember _what_ is on his seat?

**A/N: ok I hope it is as good as the other chapters. It is so hard to keep up a successful story. So if u don't lyk it review and tell me because I can always take it off. Review please!**


End file.
